


it's everything about you

by toflowerknights



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toflowerknights/pseuds/toflowerknights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Finn Collins, will you marry me, Bellamy Blake?” Octavia murmured to his left. “You are so pretty and I can’t wait to sink down on your co-”</p>
<p>Bellamy clamped his hand over Octavia’s mouth before she could finish the sentence. “Octavia,” he chastised and she waggled her eyebrows suggestively.</p>
<p>“What, am I lying?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's everything about you

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a cheerleading fic but turned into idiots in love

“Wake up, asshole.”

That was the only warning Finn got before someone pulled up his shades and jumped him on his bed. With a loud groan Finn opened one eye and then promptly shut it when the light blinded him.

“I said up,” Raven called out and poked him harshly in his ribs. “We’re gonna be late.”

“I don’t care,” Finn grumbled and pulled his covers tighter around him. The familiar smell of coffee hit his nostrils and he interestedly sniffed the air.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Raven said smugly. “A cup of steaming, hot coffee. Just for you.”

Finn sighed happily. “I love you,” he smiled and reached out his hand.

“I know,” Raven said simply. “It’s waiting for you on your desk.”

She jumped off the bed and laughed loudly as Finn groaned pitifully. “Why didn’t mom return you when we were kids?”

Raven just kept laughing.

Five minutes later he walked into the kitchen and found Raven propped up on the kitchen counter eating a bowl of cereal.

“It lives,” she mused and Finn flipped her off. “Well, barely.”

They ate breakfast quickly and in silence, and within a couple of minutes they were out the door.

“I’m driving,” Raven said and Finn let out a sigh before nodding.

“You know, some day I’d like to drive my own car to school,” he said teasingly.

Raven shrugged and put the car in reverse. “You know, you could if you just were the first one to call it,” she mumbled and stared at the road. She turned the radio on and smiled widely when she heard the song that was playing. “Listen, it’s your favourite.”

“I’m hardly going to steal your girl,” Finn snorted and switched the station from One Direction to something a little more his style.

“Monroe Evans, fifth grade,” Raven replied immediately.

“It was one time, and we only held hands!”

“You broke my heart, you fucking punk.”

They arrived to school and Raven parked awfully for someone who passed their driving test on the first try, and walked up to the building. Some people greeted them as they walked in and Finn returned them with a smile. To his right, Raven scoffed.

“If people had told me when I was five how fucking likeable you would be I never would have stayed with your family,” she said and pulled her hair up in a pony tail.

Finn smiled slightly. “You’re just jealous that you have to share me with everyone else, _sis,_ ” he crooned and tugged at a strand of her hair.

Raven scrunched up her nose in disgust and forced him to let go of her hair. “Yeah, you’re right. So jealous,” she drawled, “I can’t believe I have to share your precious time with these losers.”

“Surely we’re not _all_ losers?” said a voice to their left.

They turned around and were met with the wide smile of Octavia Blake, clad, as usual, in her maroon cheerleading outfit. It was a normal occurence for her to be wearing it the first few weeks of the semester. The only time Finn had asked her why she wore it so often Octavia had only looked at him with a tired glare and told her that her legs were too good to keep hidden from view.

“Her words, not mine,” Finn assured with a warm smile and ignored it when Raven stomped on his foot.

“Well, I’m sure that I can make her change her mind eventually,” Octavia said and winked at Finn, as if they shared some inside joke. “You’re coming for third period, right?” When Finn nodded she made a sweeping motion with her hand and smiled again. “Great, I’ll save you a seat.” She took a few steps back and winked once at Raven as well. “See you, Reyes.”

She turned around with a twirl of her skirt and left the same way she came. When she was halfway down the corridor, Raven finally remembered how to use her mouth.

“Bye, Octavia!”

Finn cast a glance to his right and smirked knowingly at Raven, who was blushing profusely.

“Bye, Octavia!” he parroted in a high voice and got a punch in the arm as a reward.

“Shut up, or I’ll spread your baby pictures.”

“Have fun in shop,” Finn sing songed as she stomped down the hallway. “Fix that piece of shit car so that I can have mine back.”

“Betsy deserves better than that attitude,” Raven called back.

Finn shook his head in amusement and started walking in the opposite direction. “Hi, Bellamy,” he said politely to Octavia’s big brother, where he was standing in front of his locker. Bellamy stared at him walk past, but didn’t say anything. It didn’t bother Finn, he hadn’t expected it anyway.

 

“I knew I shouldn’t have allowed Monroe back on the squad after she failed the routine last year, but somehow she wormed her way through the cracks this year as well.”

Octavia had been talking about her cheerleading squad for the past five minutes, and Bellamy wasn’t even sad to say that he had begun to lose focus.

“I should’ve listened to my gut,” Octavia continued, oblivious to her brother’s lack of attention. She straightened her pony tail and hiked her bagpack higher up on her shoulder.

“Myles broke his leg trying to do a backflip off a table and won’t be able to practice for the rest of the semester, and I need more guys.”

“That’s really heartbreaking, O,” Bellamy mumbled as he answered a text from Miller, asking if they would meet up later.

“Are you sure I can’t get you to join?” she said carefully and rolled her eyes as Bellamy let out a loud laugh. She rolled them once more when at least five people turned around and watched him in alarm. “Geez, a no would’ve been enough.”

“No,” Bellamy replied cheerfully.

Octavia stuck out her tongue at him. “What am I gonna do?” she asked and flattened the maroon material of her uniform. “I need at least one more guy before Friday. At _least._ I don’t want my first year of being captain end, and start, in total failure.”

Bellamy wasn’t listening. He had caught sight of a familiar face framed with wild, brown hair and Bellamy knew he was staring. Staring at Finn fucking Collins walking down the hallway, being hugged or high fived every few seconds. Bellamy didn’t get it. How could someone be so well liked? There had to be some sort of trick to explain how no one hated Finn Collins. Bellamy pressed his lips together and watched Finn say something to Raven that made her laugh.

“Finn Collins, will you marry me, Bellamy Blake?” Octavia murmured to his left. “You are so pretty and I can’t wait to sink down on your co-”

Bellamy clamped his hand over Octavia’s mouth before she could finish the sentence. “ _Octavia_ ,” he chastised and she waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“What, am I lying?”

Bellamy didn’t reply. He stared at Finn a little while longer before he turned around and walked down the hallway.

“Why don’t you ask Collins if he wants to join?”

Octavia looked at him tiredly and cast a quick glance behind her. She stopped walking and looked thoughtfully at the figure at the other end of the corridor. A light went on in her eyes.

“Octavia, don’t,” Bellamy warned, but it was too late.

“Finn, wait up,” Octavia called out, causing both Finn and Raven to stop in surprise, and ran up to them, skirt waving as she did. And since she had, from an early age, decided to make Bellamy's life miserable she pulled him with her.

“Hey, Finn, how are you?” Octavia asked brightly.

“Um, I’m.. I’m great. How are you, Octavia?” Finn asked with a friendly smile. "Hi, Bellamy," he added as an afterthought.

“I would be much better if I knew we had enough guys on the cheerleading squad this semester,” Octavia said in a pitiful voice as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and stared pointedly at Finn.

“I’m sure you’ll find some,” Finn said comfortingly. Raven clamped her mouth shut and her shoulders started to shake. Bellamy quickly understood that she was trying to hide her laughter.

Octavia only looked at him.

“Oh... _oh_ ,” Finn said in revelation. “Y-you want me to?”

“Yeah, I mean, you’re hot and look like you’re able to throw me up in the air without forgetting to catch me,” Octavia said with a smile. “We need more guys, and you were the first one I thought of.”

He could see Finn struggle with the urge to say no, while completely giving in to the need to make everyone around him happy.

“Sure,” he said, and gave her a nervous grin. “I’m not sure if I’ll be any good at it though.”

“Oh, you’ll be fine,” Octavia waved him off. “Stop by my place tomorrow and we’ll practice?”

Finn nodded and Bellamy could feel the tight ball of anxiety and anticipation curl in his stomach at the thought of Finn being at his house. Octavia pulled him into a tight hug and thanked him. Finn looked remarkably confused while Raven just laughed at him, before pulling him down the corridor.

“You’re staring.”

Bellamy snapped back to reality and Octavia smirked at him knowingly.

“You’re horrible,” he said, ignoring her earlier remark.

“I don’t know, big brother,” she said and her smirk widened. “I just gave Finn Collins a reason to spend an awful lot of time at our house.”

She left before Bellamy could come up with a quick comeback, and he heard her laughing as she walked down the hallway.

 

Raven wouldn’t stop laughing at him. She had begun doing so about five seconds after Octavia had asked him to join the team, muffled giggles against the palm pressed over her mouth, and loud, obnoxious laughter that made the car swerve on the road on their way home that lasted until they walked through the doors back home.

Their mother looked at them with a confused expression. “What’s wrong with her?” she asked Finn and nodded at Raven.

“She’s laughing at my kindness,” Finn mumbled, blush creeping up on his cheeks.

Marie Collins put her hands on her hips and looked pointedly at Raven. “Raven Joanna Reyes, what is going on?” she said in a demanding tone.

Raven took a few deep breaths to calm herself down and told Marie the news. “Finn is a cheerleader.”

Marie’s eyebrows rose remarkably. “Finn?” she asked.

Finn wanted to shrink through the floor. “Octavia said they needed guys and asked if I could help,” he said defensively. “I couldn’t just say no, mom.”

The look his mother gave him was one of great skepticism, and Finn silently agreed with her. “Do you know anything about cheerleading, except that you would have to cheer?” she asked him and Finn shrugged slightly while trying to ignore Raven’s giddy face.

“Octavia said she’d teach me,” he muttered.

Marie thought it over for a few moments, then nodded to herself. “Well, I guess that’s that,” she said to herself. “Dinner’s in twenty. I’d like some help to set the table. Finn?”

“I’ll help,” Finn replied with a smile. He ran into his room and tossed his bag on the bed before heading back out to the kitchen to set the table.

“Does this mean I have to start watching high school football?” his mother asked from where she was standing by the stove.

“Not if you want your only son to feel truly unloved,” Finn countered good-naturedly. Truthfully he didn't particularly care, seeing as he was only doing this as a favour to Octavia.

His mother let out a loud sigh. “Why can’t you be more like Raven?” she asked dramatically, just as Raven entered the kitchen again.

“Yeah, loser, why can’t you be more like Raven?”

Finn ignored her.

They spent the following three minutes in silence as Finn finished setting the table and Marie put their dinner on the table. Raven tried to steal a few carrots while she waited, but Marie's stern look had her leaning back into her seat with an apologizing look.

“So, why did you try out for cheerleading?” their mom asked him when they were seated at the table.

Finn took a large bit out of the lasagna and chewed thoughtfully. “I didn’t,” he replied when he had swallowed, and Marie looked up at him in surprise.

“You didn’t?”

“No, it was his desperate need to please everyone that made him say yes,” Raven said with a mouthful of food.

“Manners,” Marie said calmly and turned back to her son. “They asked you? Why?”

“‘Cause they needed more guys,” Finn shrugged. “Octavia said that she really needed my help and I couldn’t find a good reason to say no. She’s nice.”

That got his mother’s attention. “Octavia? Isn’t that the girl you’re always talking about, Raven?”

Raven nearly spat out all of her food, and now it was Finn’s turn to smirk. “Yeah, Raven?” he said, trying to hide his laughter, “Isn’t that the girl you’re _always_  talking about?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Raven hissed, cheeks violently red, and sunk deep into her chair when Marie stared at her. “Sorry,” she added.

“I guess I was right,” Marie said smugly. “Come on, tell your mommy.”

“No,” Raven protested. “You are not my mom right now. You are un-mom’d!”

Finn laughed behind his hand. “That’s not a word-”

“You are un-brother’d,” Raven declared. “I’m super full, I think I’ll leave and lock myself into my room now.” She was out of the kitchen in seconds.

Finn and his mother shared a silent fist bump.

 

Finn was nervous. He had spent the entire day at school wondering if he did the right thing when he volunteered to help Octavia out. He didn’t know anything about cheerleading. It didn’t help at all that Raven spent all her free time giving him bad advice. Finn suspected that she had learned his schedule by heart so that she could pass him in the hallway between classes, only to mutter ‘don’t forget to stretch, champ’ before waltzing off.

When she had asked him if he wanted her to with him, mostly for her own reasons than to offer support though, he had politely declined.

“Maybe next time,” he had offered, but she had waved him away.

“Don’t break anything,” was all she said as he prepared to leave, and Finn suspected she was a bit irritated that she wasn’t invited.

He knocked on the door to the Blakes' residence, a worn down house that looked like it was due for some serious upgrades.

Octavia answered almost immediately.

“Finn!” she said brightly with a smile so blinding that it was impossible not to get affected. “You find it okay, I take it?”

“Yeah, no trouble,” Finn repeated automatically, even though he had taken a wrong turn at least twice.

Octavia stepped aside and let him enter. She led him through a small hallway into a cramped living room where the tv was on, and out to the backyard.

“My mom is not home,” she explained. “So, we can make as much noise as we have to.”

“Sounds good,” Finn said nervously. “Where do we start?”

In one swift motion Octavia pulled off her baggy sweatshirt and revealed a pair of tight shorts and a tank top. Finn tried to do the respectful thing and not stare too much. “Warm ups,” Octavia replied and motioned for Finn to follow her lead.

Thirty minutes later Finn nearly crashed into the wall of the house in exhaustion and Octavia ran up to him, completely unaffected save for slightly heavier breathing, with a wide smile.

“You okay there?” she asked with amusement.

Finn held up his hand to tell her to give him a moment. “Is it too late to back out?” he gasped and hung his head lower when Octavia laughed.

“This is nothing, pretty boy,” she said and hit him on the back. “Wait until practice on Friday.”

A loud groan escaped Finn’s lips as he stood up properly again. Octavia watched him with raised eyebrows and her hands on her hips, looking like she was either going to laugh at him, or kick him off the team.

“Go grab us some water,” she said and took pity on him. “Don’t drink too much at once if you sneak in one extra for yourself.”

Finn stumbled in, sweaty and out of breath, to the kitchen to get him and his heart did a backflip when he nearly ran into Bellamy as well, and he backed up with an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, didn’t see you,” he said and reached for two glasses standing in the drainer. He poured one glass and drained it in a matter of seconds, then filled both of them up again. After a while he realised that Bellamy hadn’t moved at all. He turned around to face him, and Bellamy was looking distractedly at him. “You okay, man?”

“Your shirt,” Bellamy said, a bit too loud, and then blushed heavily.

Finn looked down at his naked torso, felt a blush start spreading over his cheeks as well, and looked back up. “Yeah… your sister kinda wrecked me,” he confessed. “I’m in much worse shape than I, well she, thought.”

“She gets pretty into it when she wants something,” Bellamy told him. “She was once convinced that she would read all seven Harry Potter books in under twelve hours and didn’t stop trying until she’d made it. Took her the better part of a month.”

Finn threw his head back with a laugh and nodded thoughtfully. “That sounds like Octavia,” he agreed, “At least from what I know about her.”

He grabbed the glasses and walked past Bellamy. “Nice to see you,” he called out over his shoulder before getting back out in the backyard.

“Okay, player,” Octavia called out. “Lift me up!”

When Finn came home that evening he was sweaty, sore and incredibly tired. Raven and his mother asked him how things had gone, and he gave them a groan in answer. He took a quick shower and then, without saying goodnight, he fell into bed.

His last thought before falling asleep was that Bellamy was much nicer than what he’d expected.

 

When he woke up the following morning he nearly fell out of bed because his legs wouldn’t carry him. Raven found him gripping his bedpost with his cover tangled around his legs and she wouldn’t stop laughing until they parted ways for classes.

Octavia found him before second period and smirked widely when she saw his grimace of extreme discomfort.

”Feeling alright?” she said teasingly. ”Not too sore?”

”Don’t touch me,” he warned. ”I think I might fall apart if you do.”

”Nonsense,” she said and clapped him heartily on the arm.

Finn gave out a loud groan in pain.

”What did you do to me?” he half whimpered.

Octavia rolled her eyes. ”Don’t be a baby,” she said. ”You’ll hardly feel it in a couple of days. Of course, by then I’ll have broken you completely and you’ll be mine to do as I please with.”

Finn suspected that she was only half joking.

They walked together to english and sat down next to each other for the first time ever. Instead of listening to Mr Kane go on and on about the brilliance of some author who had been dead for far too long she told him about different lifts and routines he needed to learn before their first game. Finn wondered, not for the first time, what the hell he had gotten in to.

”You’ll be fine.” Octavia waved away his worries. ”At least you won’t be thrown several feet up in the air, wishing to God that the loser you recruited last minute will catch you.”

”Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Finn muttered, and Octavia laughed out loud.

Mr Kane stopped talking.

”Something funny, Miss Blake?” he asked lowly, and Octavia shook her head and tried to erase the smile on her face.

”I just really love Shakespeare,” she told him.

 

”You should have lunch with me today,” Octavia said when the bell rang.

Finn had just pulled out his phone and looked at a Snapchat Raven had sent him of her lunch, which quite frankly looked like death. ”I usually eat with Raven,”  he replied, which made Octavia roll her eyes. She did that a lot around him.

”Well, she is welcome too,” she told him. ”There are just a lot of things I need to teach you before we train again today.”

”Again?” Finn said, and nearly dropped his bag. ”You expect me to train again? Octavia, I can hardly move.”

Octavia just stared at him.

”This is manipulation,” Finn complained.

Octavia let out a wide smile. ”Of course it is,” she said. ”And I just won. I’ll see you after school. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”

They arrived to the cafeteria and Finn bought some fries and what hopefully was chicken nuggets while Octavia waited for him.

”I always bring lunch,” Octavia explained as they made their way through the cafeteria. ”It’s healthier.”

She didn’t look at him, and Finn suspected that that wasn’t the only reason she did it. He decided not to pry.

”If you try to get me to do that I’ll quit the team,” he told her instead. ”Nothing comes between me and these disgustingly unhealthy fries.”

Octavia couldn’t help but grin.

”Oh, you just wait,” she said sweetly. ”Hi, Raven.”

Raven, who had been deep down in a book about cars, jumped. She looked at Finn, then at Octavia, then back at Finn.

”Oh,” was all she said and Finn sat down next to her with a snicker.

”Octavia is eating with us today,” he told her, and the murderous look she gave him told him that she would kill him for not warning her.

Octavia sat down in front of them and pulled out a small box. She removed the lid and stabbed down her fork into a perfectly crisp salad. ”I hope that’s alright,” she said and took a bite. ”I really need to discuss things with Finn.”

Raven only nodded, then dove back into her book. She wouldn’t get much further than she already was.

Octavia began talking about cheerleading again, and Finn tried to remember as much as he could. He never knew there was so much to know about something he hadn’t really considered a sport before. But there was competitions and everything. Last year their team had come in 5th at nationals, and Finn guessed that made them pretty good. Considering that Octavia was their team captain he wasn’t surprised.

Raven put down her book five minutes into the conversation and started listening interestedly. Every once in a while she would ask Octavia a question and Octavia would excitedly reply.

“Octavia, calm down,” came a voice to their left. Bellamy smiled fondly at his sister, who stuck her tongue out at him.

“They think I’m amazing to listen to,” was all she said. “Wanna sit?”

Bellamy looked at Raven and then at Finn, who felt himself sit a bit straighter under the gaze, and dug his hands deep into his black leather jacket. Finn wondered how someone could avoid looking like an absolute asshole while wearing something like that. He also wondered how Bellamy, of all people, managed to look like a mixture of a mother’s dream and a runway model.

Bellamy shook his head. “Atom said he was waiting,” he said. “But I’ll see you later.”  
“Boring,” she called out after him.

This time Finn allowed Raven to come with him to the Blakes after school. She sat on the patio and cheered them on while Octavia made Finn do things with his body he wasn’t aware he could do.

“What do you think?” he asked when Octavia allowed him a short break and Raven shrugged.

“If the thought of you naked didn’t make me gag I’d do you,” she replied.

Finn let out a disgusted noise. “Don’t ever say anything like that again,” he warned, and a wide smirk spread across Raven’s face.

“But you’re so _hot_!” she crooned, “Finn, you’re the hottest, most popular guy in school-”  
  
“I will shove your face in my armpit,” Finn said and raised his arm while walking toward her.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Raven said and jumped on her feet. Finn just smirked and came closer. “Finn, I swear to god I will cut off your dick and feed it to you.”

“You could try,” Finn said before running toward her.”

It all ended pretty abruptly with Octavia pouring water over them were they were struggling on the ground.

“Is it weird that this turns me on?” was all she said.

 

“So, why are we doing this again?” Atom asked the following Friday. They were sitting like losers, Atom’s words, in the shadow of a large tree. The football field was to their right and if Bellamy squinted he could make out his sister and Finn’s silhouettes.

“Because we want to see Bellamy be embarrassingly disgusting and unable to control his crush on Collins,” Miller replied, where he leaned against Monty, and threw a piece of chocolate at Bellamy’s head. It missed by a few feet.

“I don’t have a crush on Finn,” Bellamy said and snatched the rest of the chocolate from Miller’s hands. “He’s attractive, that’s all.”

His friends shared matching looks and with a sigh Monty spoke up. “Bellamy, you do realise we see big fucking hearts pop up over your head every time you talk about him, right?”

Both Atom and Miller snickered loudly. Bellamy threw up a middle finger in reply, gaze already turned back toward the field.

“Hiya, losers,” came a cheerful voice from behind him. They all turned around and saw Raven greeting them with a grin. “Here to watch my brother’s big break in the cheerleading business?”

“How could you ever have guessed,” Miller muttered as Raven slumped down next to Bellamy.

“What are you doing here?” Bellamy asked her, both confused an intrigued.

Raven pulled out a can of RedBull and opened it. “What do you mean?” she asked him as she looked out over the football field.

Bellamy let out a loud sigh, and ignored his friends warnings. “Why are you _here_?”

“I’m funny, smart and gorgeous, why wouldn’t you want me around?” Raven looked at him with amusement and took another sip of her drink. “Besides, I wanna see Finn practice. I’m taking him shopping after school.”

Bellamy looked at her questioningly. “Why would you do that?”

With a deadpan stare Raven looked at him. “Yes, why would I want to hang out with my brother?” she asked, with a slight sour tone to her voice.

Bellamy felt his cheeks heat up when he realised how dumb he sounded, and hunched his shoulders slightly. Behind him his friends tried, and failed, to hide their snickers.

"You’re not very good at talking to people are you, Blake?" Raven asked with an amused smile.

Bellamy shook his head. “I’m actually very good, but I usually prepare what I’m going to say. Debate team in junior year,” he explained when Raven gave him a confused look.

"Right," Raven said in revelation. "You’re the only one who beat Lexa during the school debate. Now I remember."

She didn’t say anything for a while, and Bellamy and his friends traded looks and wondered if it was okay to talk like they usually did, now that there was a stranger in our midst. Raven seemed to sense their discomfort. She didn’t seem to mind, she just looked out on the field where the squad was warming up. Finn was awkwardly jumping up and down, trying to fit in with the rest of the team. Bellamy thought he looked great.

“He’s gonna trip and fall,” Raven said in a pained voice. “I just know it.”

Raven stayed with them for the duration of the practice and showed the boys that she could hang with the best of them. Miller tried to unnerve her a bit to see what she was made of, but Raven only gave him a bored look at told him wave his dick in someone else’s face. Miller shut his mouth immediately and tried not to glare as Monty high fived Raven. A few seconds later they were in a deep discussion about some space movie and Bellamy found himself focusing on the field again.

He had spent countless hours both watching and listening to Octavia about everything cheerleading, but he had to admit that he didn’t remember much of it. What he could see from where he was sitting though was impressive. The way they worked together to create a perfect routine took a lot of effort and Bellamy could see Finn’s muscles strain under the tight shirt as he lifted a girl high in the air. Octavia was cautiously watching him and smiled in satisfaction as everything, apparently, went according to plan.

“Blake,” Raven said suddenly, and his attention was interrupted. “What are your opinion on sci-fi movies?”

Bellamy blinked. “Um,” he said, and was fully aware that everyone was looking intently at him. “They’re good?”

Both Raven and Monty sighed.

“I told you,” Monty said. “He’s hopeless. He once thought that Luke Skywalker turned into Darth Vader.”

“ _Bellamy_ ,” Raven said in horror.

“I was drunk,” Bellamy protested, just as their drama teacher Miss Cartwig walked past them. She gave Bellamy a pointed look before disappearing into the school.

“This is one of your finer moments,” Atom said casually.

 

“Alright, I’m gonna get going,” Raven said when the cheerleaders packed up their stuff and started moving off the field. She jumped up from where she was sitting and dusted off her jeans. The red leather jacket that had been laying in her lap got put on and she gave them a tiny wave. “It was nice meeting you guys.”

Monty and Miller waved goodbye while Atom grunted out his, nose deep down in his phone. Bellamy said a quick goodbye to his friends before getting off the grass and following Raven.

“Hey, Reyes, wait up,” he said and got a raised eyebrow in his direction.

“Yes, Blake?” she asked mildly. Bellamy wondered how she could look so judgmental and accepting at the same time.

“I was just assuming that you’d wait for Finn,” he said. “I’m waiting for Octavia, she always makes me, and it would be awkward if we just ignored each other as we walked side by side.”

The eyebrow got slightly higher. “You’re weird,” Raven said and let out a laugh. “Sure, you can walk with me, Blake. But no funny business.”

“I wouldn’t,” Bellamy protested, until he realised she’d made a joke.

Bellamy found it quite amazing how much Raven could talk when she really got going. In the ten minutes they waited for Octavia and Finn she’d managed to tell him all about her car, Betsy, a light blue bubble she was building from scratch, where she was going to college and the fact that she had seen Mr Kane drunk in a club she had snuck into once.

“He was dancing, Bellamy, and what’s worse I think the woman he was grinding against _liked_  it. That seriously dimmed my buzz.”

She smiled brilliantly at Octavia and Finn who came walking out of the gym at the same time, deep in conversation. Something Octavia said made Finn laugh and it echoed against the pavement.

“Looks cosy,” Raven said casually and all of a sudden Bellamy had an ugly ache in his chest. Even if he knew that Octavia never would make a move on Finn.

“They’ll never happen,” Bellamy said, and Raven gave him an amused smile.

“Oh,” she asked. “And why’s that?”

“Cause he’s too nice,” Bellamy said simply. “And Octavia would eat him alive.”

The words made Raven laugh and she threw her head back, letting her emotions run free. Her hair got caught in the wind and it flew across her face. When she’d gotten it in order Octavia and Finn was standing in front of them.

“What’s so funny?” Finn asked interestedly.

“Oh, nothing,” Raven replied. “We were just sharing sibling stories.”

“Well, that sounds ominous,” Octavia said with her hands on her hips. She turned to her brother. “I’ll make you pay if you told her anything from age ten and under. I can tell Finn all about the bath shorts incident.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Bellamy hissed and three pair of eyes turned to him.

“Now I’m interested,” Raven said and Finn smiled widely in anticipation.

Bellamy shook his head and grabbed Octavia’s training bag. “It’s dumb,” he told her, “and really not that funny, or humiliating for that matter.

Octavia smirked in triumph. “Don’t worry, dear brother,” she replied. “I won’t tell them. At least not now. And only because we’re late.”

She gave Finn a quick hug and after some quick thinking she hugged Raven as well. Bellamy gave them both a small nod and trailed after his sister.

“You could eat lunch with us, you know,” Octavia said as they got into Bellamy’s car. “Unless you’re too cool for that.”  
Bellamy snorted. “You think that’s why I don’t eat lunch with you?” he asked her and Octavia shrugged.

“Maybe,” was all she said. The tone of her voice told him that that was actually _exactly_  what she thought. That, or she was so good at getting Bellamy to whatever she wanted just because she knew how to play him. Bellamy suspected it was a little bit of both.

“Okay,” Bellamy said.

 

It was kinda ridiculous how quick things changed. It went from Finn having lunch with Raven, to lunch with Raven and Octavia, to them having lunch with Bellamy as well. At first it had been a bit awkward, but Octavia’s sunny personality and wicked humour made them relax a bit. She would tell them the most ridiculous stories that had them all bent over the table with laughter. Raven and her got along like two long lost friends and soon had a parade of inside jokes they pulled out whenever they wanted to make their brothers confused.

It was also where he got to know Bellamy better. He was initially quite shy, but Finn learned that Bellamy had a just as crude humour as his sister. He would stay silent most of the time and just let his sister be… well, Octavia. But every once in a while he would say something that left them all gaping, whether it was intelligent or hilarious.

The Blakes were so in tune with each other both him and Raven had trouble keeping up sometimes. They didn’t spend that much time together during the rest of school day, but lunch became something they always did together. Raven once complained that she felt like she was in some cheesy high school movie, but Octavia had her arm wrapped around her, so Finn suspected she didn’t mind.

The following weeks flew by, filled with, school, practice, Raven fixing her car, Octavia laughing at him and Bellamy fondly watching all of them banter.

 

Bellamy felt horribly out of place as he gripped his soda and candy and made his way through the, seemingly, never ending crowd. He rarely attended any kind of high school event, but this time he had decided to make an exception. Octavia had looked at him with a suspicious raised eyebrow and asked him if there was a special reason for his decision. Bellamy hadn’t replied more than a middle finger in her general direction.

“Blake,” someone called out and when he looked up he saw Raven Reyes wave at him.

Confused, he made his way to her and she scooted to the side to make room for him.

“Might as well stick together in this since our siblings forced us to sit her and freeze our asses off,” she said cheerfully and stole his bag of candy.

Bellamy just shook his head with a small smile and sat down. “Sure, help yourself,” he said sarcastically and Raven grinned at him.

“See, you have humour,” she told him. “You just gotta warm up a bit first.”

“How dare you, I’m hilarious,” Bellamy replied automatically.

Raven laughed loudly.

They made small talk for a while before the cheerleaders ran out on the field. Octavia led them and Finn came out last. He was clad in tight maroon pants that did more to Bellamy than any of the short skirts on the girls ever could. He swallowed loudly.

“Finn is really nervous,” Raven told him. “He’s so hellbent on pleasing everyone that I sometimes think he forgets about what he wants.” She cast a glance at Bellamy and smiled in embarrassment. “He wouldn’t want anyone to know this.”

Bellamy studied Finn as he jumped up and down on the field, shoulders tight and smile too wide to be real. “I won’t tell anyone,” he said.

Octavia found him in the mass of people and waved wildly. Bellamy smiled and waved back while simultaneously thinking ‘that skirt is too short for you’. As if she’d read his mind a smirk grew on her face and she shook her hips to make the skirt ride up even further. With a groan Bellamy hid his face in his hands.

The game started and Bellamy wasn’t ashamed to admit that he didn’t keep track of it. He spent the first half of the game talking to Raven and looking at Finn on the sidelines. He was leaning against the railing talking to a few of the girls on the team. Bellamy thought their names was Roma and Echo. Octavia was leaning over the railing and talking to a blonde girl on the other side with a small smile and nodded comfortingly at something she said. The half time started and Octavia and Finn and the others ran out on the field. Some cheesy pop song started playing and all the people on the field plastered on big smiles. Bellamy kept his eyes firmly on Finn.

For the next three minutes Bellamy was mesmerized by the pull of muscle and the strength hidden inside Finn. He could see how focused Finn was and how, frankly, fucking hot he looked.

“Your sister is really talented,” Raven commented and brought Bellamy back to reality.

“What?” he said, “Oh, yeah. She is!”

“Once more with feeling,” Raven smiled and handed him back his now empty bag of candy.

Bellamy huffed and leaned back in his seat. The game started again and he fished out his phone where he saw that he had five missed texts from Miller and Monty, all of them making fun of him going to the game.

“Finn told me the team usually hangs out after the game,” Raven told him. “Something about ‘celebrating a good job’ or something. He told me I could come along.”  
Bellamy nodded to show that he was listening, but in all truth he didn’t know why she felt the need to tell him this.

“I don’t think Octavia would mind if you came along, do you? I really don’t want to be with those cheerleading losers alone.”

“I’m gay,” Bellamy replied without thinking.

Raven looked at him with an unreadable smile. “I know,” she said and patted him hard on the back.

“How?” he asked her in surprise.

“Because you haven’t tried to hit on me once,” she told him with a smirk. “Are you coming to the party or not?”

And that’s how Bellamy found himself sitting in a sea of drunk cheerleaders thirty minutes later. Raven was sitting in front of him, red cup in hand, and next to her was Finn. He had an arm slung around her shoulder and a goofy, pleasant smile on her face. There had been an unmistakable happiness surrounding Finn ever since the game ended and Bellamy briefly wondered if Raven was right. That making other people happy was what made Finn happy. He emptied his mug and immediately regretted it, because now he had nothing to do except staring.

“Hi, guys,” Octavia said, and came up to them. Behind her was the blonde girl Bellamy had seen her talk to during the game. “This is Clarke. She’s new.”

Clarke gave them all a small smile and a wave.

There was a small murmur going through the crowd Bellamy was sitting with, because everyone knew who Clarke was, they just didn’t like to admit it. Well, except for one apparently.

“Didn’t you go to Mount Weather High before?” Raven asked loudly, too loud for the level of noise in the room.

At least five pairs of eyes turned to look at Clarke, who ducked her head, cheeks red. “I did,” she replied.

There was a vicious rivalry between the two schools, had been for as long as Bellamy could remember. Mount Weather High, home to the unnecessarily rich and generally hated by the kids in Ark Trigeda High.

“How come you ended up all the way over here?” Raven asked sourly.

Bellamy was surprised at the hostility Raven showed, he had never found her anything but friendly. Finn was looking at Raven with a deep frown, which only confirmed it.

“My dad died,” Clarke said shortly, which left an uncomfortable silence in the group. Raven had the decency to look sheepish.

“Well,” Finn said with a warm smile. “Welcome.”

Clarke smiled in relief and sat down next to him. “Thanks,” she said shyly. Bellamy didn’t like her.

After a few awkward beats people started talking amongst themselves again. Octavia slumped down next to Bellamy and lifted her legs so that they rested on Raven’s thighs. Raven lifted her eyebrows in surprise and Bellamy could see his sisters smile in the corner of his eyes.

“Play nice,” he told her.

“Brother, I always play nice,” Octavia replied. “Unless they don’t want me to.”

“I don’t need to hear this,” Bellamy complained. “Just be a normal sister for once.”

Octavia shrugged and took a swig of her beer. Every once in a while she poked Raven with her toes.

“So, Clarke,” Bellamy said, just to have something to do. “What do you think of Ark High?”

“It’s alright,” Clarke said with a sunny smile. “It’s high school, you know?”

“Absolutely,” Octavia said and jumped up from the couch. “I’m gonna get more to drink.”

Sometime during the night Raven disappeared and was replaced with Clarke. Bellamy tried to ignore the tight ball of jealousy in the pit of his stomach when he wondered how it was so easy for Finn to have his arm around Clarke, a girl he’d never met before, when it would take Bellamy five weeks to even consider saying hello to her when they passed each other in school. How could someone love people _that_  much? He was dimly aware of the real reason he was jealous, and it didn’t involve other people at all.

With a sigh he got up from the couch and made his way to the front of the house. He fished out his phone and saw a text from Octavia saying she was already home and though it usually would’ve bothered him he was too tired to care.

“Hey, Bellamy wait up.”

Finn ran up to him and skidded to a halt just in time to avoid crashing into Bellamy completely. Not that Bellamy would’ve minded.

“What’s up?” he asked and tried not to sound too interested.

Finn held up his hand as he tried to regain his breath. “Could you give me a ride home?” he asked breathlessly. “Raven disappeared and she has the keys to my car. Plus, I’m way too drunk to drive.”

He gave Bellamy his best puppy-eyed look, which was completely unnecessary since Bellamy would give him a ride anyway. But he decided to play it out a little longer.

“I don’t know, man,” he began and was immediately interrupted.

“Aw, come on dude, I’ll owe you.”

Bellamy smirked widely to show that Finn had said exactly what he wanted him to say. “I guess I can drive you this once,” he said and started walking to his car. “Since you’ll owe me and all.”

“Fuck you, dude,” Finn muttered, but he was grinning widely.

They drove in silence, the only thing that could be heard was the low volume of the radio and Finn’s occasional direction.

“You were good,” Bellamy said in a low voice that still sounded too loud for the small car. Finn threw a confused look his way. “The game, I mean.”

“Oh.” Finn ducked his head in embarrassment. “I don’t know. All I did was not drop anyone.”

“A very important job,” Bellamy replied seriously.

Finn didn’t stop smiling. “This is me,” he said, and it took Bellamy a while to realise that they were coming up to Finn’s house. The light was on downstairs and Bellamy wondered if Finn’s mother was awake, waiting for her children to come home.

“Wanna come in?”

Finn’s words startled him. “Oh, I don’t know,” he began but Finn interrupted him.

“I’m just saying, it’s late, you’re kinda drunk and shouldn’t be driving more than you have to…”

“I’m not drunk,” Bellamy objected.

“Don’t interrupt me,” Finn continued, unbothered. “Besides. I’m pretty sure I have more alcohol we can drink. Please?”

He gave Bellamy the biggest puppy dog eyes he’d ever seen. “Some other time,” Bellamy said, even though it killed him a little.

Finn’s shoulders sagged slightly and he gave Bellamy a crooked smile. “Oh, well,” he said. “Worth a try at least.” He touched Bellamy’s shoulder, said his thanks for the lift and got out of the car. Bellamy watched him get into the house, he didn’t look back, and as the light downstairs dimmed he wondered if he hadn’t made a mistake.

 

That following Monday Finn made his way to the art studio. The door was open and he could hear gloomy rock music trail out into the hallway.

Anya was wearing a ratty old t-shirt with a logo of a band that no one had ever heard of. She had a streak of dark blue paint under her eye and her hair was an assortment of braids and unbrushed hair. She looked as if she’d just fallen out of bed though Finn knew that it was most likely hours of preparation involved.

“Hey ho, cheerio,” Anya said sarcastically and Finn laughed.

“Hello to you too, Anya,” he replied. “What are you painting today? Cosmic chaos 14?”

She flipped him off while never taking her eyes of the canvas. Of the fifteen people in the class, Anya was always there. Finn wondered if she even had any other classes or if she just skipped them to sit there, day in and day out, painting.

“Come here,” Anya said and waved him over.

Feeling compliant Finn walked up to her and let out a sound of protest when she grabbed his hand and dipped it in the warm red colour.

“Hey,” he said and she rolled her eyes and placed his hand on the canvas.

“Don’t interrupt me, I’m working,” she said. She pulled his hand down and the paint left a angry red trail on the canvas. Like the last breath of someone dying.

“Expressive,” Finn said teasingly and coughed when she promptly elbowed him in the side. “You have hands yourself, you know.”

“Mmm, but yours are so big,” Anya said and smiled wickedly.

Finn blushed. “Stop it you.”

“You’re so easy sometimes, Collins,” was her reply. “Come on, left thumb. Yellow. Now.”

Finn did as she asked and when his thumb was dripping with yellow paint he looked at her questioningly.  
“Wherever you want it, darling,” she said and Finn gave her a small smile.

He smudged the paint in the top right corner and when he cast a quick glance at her she looked pleased.

“I think it’s done,” she said and put down her brush.

“Which means that you’ll still be working on it five hours from now,” Finn concluded.

Anya glared at him, but without any real heat.

“I like it.”

Both of them spun around and looked at whoever was at the door. Clarke stepped into the classroom with a small smile on her face.

“Sorry,” she said. “Didn’t mean to startle you.”

“No worries,” Finn said, “We usually get here early to admire Anya’s latest masterpiece.”

Anya squinted at Clarke, then at Finn, then back to Clarke. “You know her?” she said, and Finn couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“I do,” he replied. “And she’s alright so put away the claws. She just said she liked the painting, what more do you want? Sorry about that one,” he added to Clarke. “She doesn’t know how to socialize with anything other than paints and brushes.”

“You’re dead to me Collins,” Anya said and focused on her canvas. “I think I’ll ad a bit more blue.”

Finn threw her a kiss and put his bag next to a table and Clarke did the same next to him. She pulled out a sketch book and opened it on one of the first pages. Finn dared a quick peek and was surprised to see doodles of him and his friends laugh back at him. He was amazed at the amount of detail put in the locks of Bellamy’s hair, or the slant of Raven’s eyes.

“You’re really good,” Finn commented.

Clarke slammed the book shut and shot him an embarrassed smile. “Sorry,” she said. “I hope it’s okay… I just draw what I see-”

“It’s fine,” Finn interrupted with a smile. “You even made us look good.”

There was still red upon Clarke’s cheeks, but she managed to laugh. “It was hard,” she teased, and Finn let out a scandalized sound and put a hand on his chest.

“How _dare_  you?” he asked loudly.

Clarke threw her head back and laughed. It was the first time Finn had heard it, and it was nice, because there was an air of sadness surrounding Clarke. Finn suspected it had to do with her father, but he didn’t know her well enough to ask yet. So instead he laughed with her and when they were done Clarke looked at him with tears in her eyes, and a flush on her cheeks. The room got silent and the only thing on Finn’s mind was that he thought he’d just made a new friend.

“Can you please eye fuck somewhere else?” Anya interrupted from the back.

Finn rolled his eyes. “Do you wanna eat lunch with us today?” he asked Clarke instead.

“Okay,” she replied.

 

They split up after art and met up outside the cafeteria after second period and walked in together. Finn had a feeling that Clarke was nervous, though he didn’t know why she would be.

“They will like you, you know,” he said off handedly. “You’ll be fine.”

They got in line and Finn grabbed a plate of fries and some ketchup. Clarke bought a salad, fries, some chicken nuggets and a soft drink.

“They won’t be pissed that I’m from Mount Weather?” she said and cast a quick glance at him. “Raven didn’t seem too pleased last night at the party…”

“Raven is mean to everyone for at least two months before she calls you her friend,” Finn said reassuringly. “She hated me for the first five years of our lives and we live together.”

Clarke looked at him in surprise. “You live together?” she asked, as they paid for their food. “Why?”

The question caught Finn off guard. It wasn’t as if he was ashamed or embarrassed by the reason, it was just that he was so used to people knowing why. He had lived in this neighbourhood his whole life, as had most of the people here. They all knew each other, or of each other.

“My mom adopted Raven when I was five,” Finn said. “Her mother was… well, she couldn’t take care of Raven so we took care of her. She’s been living with us ever since.” He kept his tone light and tried not to imagine the shivering, frightened little girl hiding under her bed from the monsters she knew was real. It was nothing more than a faded memory in his mind, but it was something that was hard to forget. Especially with the things Raven had told him throughout the years.

“She’s my sister.”

Clarke nodded with a small smile on her face and grabbed her tray. They walked through the cafeteria and up to a table in the middle of the room where Finn’s friends were. Finn would’ve preferred to sit to the side, but Octavia had claimed this table with such ferocity that he was scared to say anything.

She was sitting in between Raven and Bellamy and they all stilled when Finn and Clarke came up to their table.

“Hi guys,” Finn said and sat down his tray. “Clarke will be joining us, that’s alright, right?”

It took a moment of wide, surprised mouths and a slight cough from Finn to make them react.

“Of course,” Octavia said and smiled brilliantly. “Have a seat.”

Clarke smiled gratefully and sat down next to Raven, who raised an eyebrow in question at Finn.

“Clarke and I have art together,” Finn said, as if he had to explain himself. He sat down next to Bellamy and their legs lined up underneath the table. Something hot burned through Finn, and he looked at Bellamy. Bellamy, who was giving him an embarrassed smile, but didn’t move. Finn didn’t mind.

“By the way, how will you get home today, Bellamy?” Octavia asked with a deep sigh. “I’m not driving your stinky ass home, me and Raven are going shopping.”

“What’s going on?” Raven asked, trying to look cool as Octavia wrapped an arm around her.

Bellamy shrugged and scratched the back of his neck. “My car kinda broke down when I got here,” he said. “I have to call someone to fix it.”

Raven looked at him thoughtfully and stole on of Clarke’s fries. Clarke was too surprised to protest. “I could take a look at it, if you want?” she offered and Bellamy’s shoulders sagged in relief.

“Would you?” he asked. “That would be fucking awesome.”

“Or you could just trash it,” Octavia said and raised her eyebrows with a smirk.

“I’m not trashing Lola,” Bellamy said loudly, then shrunk back with cherry red cheeks.

“Lola?” Clarke asked amusedly. “Really?”

“Hey, you’re new,” Bellamy protested. “You don’t get to judge until five weeks after initiation.”

“Well, I can,” Finn said. “Lola? Really?”

Bellamy rolled his eyes, cheeks still red and didn’t reply.

The girls got into a heated discussion about the fact that Mr Kane always seemed to be either late or, in Octavia’s opinion, drunk. Finn looked on with an amused smile.

“Wanna hang after school?” Bellamy suddenly asked under his breath.

Finn looked at him in surprise, but nodded. “You just want a free ride,” he said quietly, and couldn’t help but smile again.

Bellamy returned it. “Maybe,” he said. “Or maybe I just wanna be with you.”

Finn couldn’t explain why, but he could feel himself blush. He shrugged as casually as he could and then jumped into the girls discussion. Bellamy’s leg never moved from his.

 

Bellamy waited for Finn after last period, sitting on the hood of his car and tapped his foot against the pavement. He had been waiting for a while and even though he knew that Finn’s class ended later than his he was getting impatient. He straightened his back as he saw Finn and a few of his classmates. They said their goodbyes and Finn scouted the parking lot for a few moments before he found Bellamy. Finn held up his hand and gave him a little wave.

“Sorry,” he said as he jogged up to Bellamy. “Mr Kane kept us later than usual.”

“It’s okay,” Bellamy replied, now grinning widely. “I had to show Raven my car anyway. She thinks it might take a while to fix.”

Finn nodded to show that he was listening and fished out his keys from his jean pocket. “Should we go to my place?”

Bellamy just nodded dumbly.

The car ride was relaxed and Finn talked widely about what had happened since they last saw each other. He was a very enthustiastic story teller and Bellamy laughed out loud on several occasions. Finn in turn made Bellamy tell him about his day and Bellamy didn’t know how, but Finn got him to talk more than he had in the last week combined. When he noticed he clamped his mouth shut and turned his face toward his side window, but not before he saw the pleased smile on Finn’s face.

“Don’t worry,” Finn said, “I won’t tell anyone.”

The only reply Bellamy gave him was a middle finger in his direction.

Bellamy tried not to feel out of place when he stepped through the doors of Finn’s house.

“I don’t think my mom’s home so you’re in luck,” Finn said with a smile as they toed off their shoes.

“Excuse me?” came a shout from within the house and Finn ducked his head.

“Oh shit,” he mumbled before a woman appeared in the doorway. §She had brown wavy hair that reminded Bellamy of Finn’s and the same open brown eyes, but that’s where the similarities ended.

“Finn Nathaniel Collins,” she said sternly with her hands on her slim waist. “Is that any way to talk about your mother?”

“No, mom,” Finn said quietly and a blush. It deepened when she stepped up to him and pulled him in for a deep hug. “Mom, get off. Jesus.”

His mother released him with a pleased look on her face. “That’s what you get,” she said before turning to face Bellamy. “And who are you?”

Bellamy blinked, stunned. “Um, Bellamy Blake, Mrs Collins,” he started, but she interrupted him by a wave.

“Bellamy, please,” she said. “Mrs Collins was my late and not so great mother in law. Call me Marie, if you don’t mind.” All that was said very quickly before she embraced him. Bellamy saw Finn’s startled gaze over Marie’s shoulder as he patted her awkwardly on the back.

“Um, mom,” Finn began. “You might want to tone it down a bit on the first meeting. At least give him a false sense of comfort before you become, well you.”

“Pay him no mind,” Marie told Bellamy and took a step back. She sized him up with a small smile on her face. “Finn talks about you a lot,” she said to him. “I think you’re his best friend-”

“ _Mom_!” Finn exclaimed and blushed heavily. “Stop it!”

He grabbed Bellamy’s hand and pulled him up the stairs and into, what Bellamy supposed was, his room. Marie’s laughter could be heard from downstairs. Bellamy’s head was still spinning from her confession that he barely reacted as he sat down on Finn’s bed.

“Your mom is…” he began, and Finn threw a quick glance over his shoulder.

“I know,” he replied and a fond look spread across his face. “She’s great.”

It might be because Bellamy didn’t have a sense of what a regular mom should be, but he had a feeling Marie wasn’t it. She seemed way too cool and laid back for that. He briefly thinks that everyone would be a little better if they had a mom like her though. Just look at Finn and Raven.

“I’m sorry, but I have some homework I have to do,” Finn said apologetically. “It’ll take twenty minutes, tops, and then we can… do whatever, I guess.”

Bellamy shrugged. “Mrs Sidney might as well get a pleasant surprise by me handing in some actual work for her class.”

“Isn’t she that scary looking lady who makes freshmen cry?” Finn replied while digging through his bag.

A snort escaped Bellamy’s lips. “Yeah,” he said. “I have her for my AP U.S Government class.”

Finn stopped with whatever he was doing and looked straight at Bellamy. “AP?” he asked. “So, you’re like… smart, then.”

“Well, don’t sound so surprised,” Bellamy said sourly, and his tone made Finn duck his head, ears slightly red.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” he promised. “It’s just… you never told me that.”

Bellamy felt his face heat up and he pulled out his notepad from his backpack. “It never came up,” he shrugged. “It’s not like we know each other’s schedule by heart and wait for each other by our lockers between classes.”

Finn gave him an amused smile. “I’ve only gotten through your Monday and Tuesday classes,” he said and let out a dramatic sigh. “And I’ve been wanting to carry your books for weeks now, Bellamy, but I always thought you’d turn me down.”

Bellamy grabbed the closest thing he could find, a pillow, and threw it at Finn. He was still blushing profusely and as Finn laughed he opened his books to write some nonsense about a subject he had half listened to.

They worked in silence and Bellamy actually finished his homework before Finn. He spent the remaining minutes watching as Finn sat in deep concentraion with his head bent down over his textbooks.

“Done,” Finn said after a while and leaned back in his chair. He cast a glance at Bellamy and gave him a wide smile. “So, what do you wanna do?”

Finn slumped down on the bed next to him. As he did his shirt hiked up over his hips and Bellamy could see a sliver of skin peek through. His throat got painfully dry and he kept his eyes firmly on the screen in front of him. His fingers ached to reach out and touch Finn, just once.

They settled on watching a movie. Finn forced Bellamy to choose and after much discussion Bellamy picked a generic comedy that wouldn’t require his full attention. That seemed to be a good choice because Finn turned out to be a talker. He made comments all throughout the movie and added his own theories and imaginary scenarios whenever he could and by the time the movie ended Bellamy barely remembered half of what the movie was about.

Without saying anything Finn put on the, probably equally bad, sequel and they watched that as well. Halfway through the movie Marie came up and told them dinner was ready, and both her and Finn wouldn’t take no for an answer when he said that he should get home soon.

“You’re eating here and that’s that,” came the stern reply from Marie.

Finn had only smirked as if saying “Try to say no, I dare you” and that’s how Bellamy ended up eating dinner with the Collins’. When they were done, and had helped clean off the table, they walked back up to Finn’s room and finished the movie. This time Finn’s body was pressed close to Bellamy’s and Bellamy didn’t dare to move an inch in case Finn might realise it and move away. A few minutes later the constant stream of words ended and a few seconds later a head touched his shoulder. Bellamy realised that Finn had fallen asleep and had actually cuddled up next to him for comfort. The thought made him flush inside. Carefully, as to not wake Finn up, he wrapped an arm around him to straighten him up a bit. That way he wouldn’t be too sore when he woke up. Bellamy supposed he could’ve woken him up but he was only human.

The movie ended and Bellamy didn’t know what to do next. He fished out his phone and found a text from Octavia waiting for him. He opened it and saw that it was a photo of her outside a tattoo parlor. Bellamy quickly texted back _I’ll disown you_ and snorted loudly when Octavia immediately texted him back.

_I chose a picture of you on my ass_

The sound and motion jolted Finn awake. Bellamy hid a smile as he saw the disoriented look on Finn’s face. His hair was sticking out in all possible directions and his cheeks were rosy from sleep. A small frown was etched in between his brows.

“I slept on you.” It wasn’t a question. Bellamy nodded anyway.

“Oh, shit,” Finn said and scratched his neck. “Sorry.”

“No problem,” Bellamy said and tried to look casual. “I would’ve pushed you off if it was.”

Finn yawned and rubbed his eyes. “Damn,” he said quietly and jumped off the bed. He took a quick peek out his window and hummed lowly to himself. He seemed to be conversing with himself and Bellamy didn’t know what it said about him that he found it incredibly adorable. Finn turned around to face him. “It’s really late,” he said. “You should just stay the night. Mostly cause you don’t have a car and I’m too tired to drive you.”

Bellamy looked at him, and then around the room. It was way too small to fit a mattress in there, so the only possible solution was for them to share Finn’s bed. Finn’s tiny, twin sized bed. Bellamy’s throat was painfully dry.

“This is just your way of getting into bed with me,” he said teasingly, even though his heart was pounding wildely. Finn looked at him for a moment, probably processing what Bellamy had just said, before he let out a laugh.

“Damn it, Blake,” he said. “You see right through me.”

Bellamy didn’t know how it happened, but ten minutes later he was awkwardly standing in front of Finn’s bed. How did he always end up in these situations?

“Come on,” Finn said and slapped him on the back. “Don’t be one of those guys who’s afraid to share a bed with another guy.”

Bellamy almost burst out laughing. Finn really had no idea.

“Just don’t hog the covers,” he said instead, and crawled into bed. He laid as close to the wall as he could and stared at the faded wall paper. The bed dipped as Finn laid down next to him and Bellamy held his breath. A second later a pair of cold feel touched his and Bellamy hissed loudly.

“Fucking hell, Finn,” he complained.

Finn snickered.

The bed was too small for them. Finn’s scrawny elbow dig into Bellamy’s back, and the possibility of moving was non-existing. Bellamy wondered why he agreed in the first place. Only he knew why and that made it even worse. The minutes ticked by.

“Bellamy,” Finn whispered in the dark, and Bellamy turned his head to hear what he had to say. “Goodnight.”

“Night,” Bellamy replied quietly.

 

When Finn woke up he nearly choked on a mouthful of hair. He was momentarily confused and when he opened his eyes he saw unruly black hair brushing against a freckled shoulder. That’s when he remembered practiacally forcing Bellamy to spend the night, in his bed no less.

Sometime during the night Finn had turned around and he was now spooning Bellamy, complete with an arm slung across his waist. Bellamy’s skin was hot underneath his own and that combined with the cool air that swept over them made Finn shiver. He was all of a sudden struck with how small his bed really was. They were pressed tightly together and Finn felt incredibly exposed as he realised that his junk was pressed up against Bellamy’s ass. He blushed heavily as soon as the thought crossed his mind. Finn bent his fingers slightly and took a sharp breath when his fingertips met bare skin. Was his? Fuck, his hand had somehow searched itself inside Bellamy’s shirt and Finn was now caressing his skin. This morning did not start the way he’d thought it would, that’s for sure.

Finn didn’t want to disturb Bellamy, so he was stuck for now. Instead he listened to Bellamy’s soft breaths and felt his heart beat steadily against his fingers. His own ragged breaths hit Bellamy softly in the back of his neck and Finn thought for a moment that this was nice, that he could get used to this. The thought hit him like a trainwreck and left him breathless. Finn stared at the mole Bellamy had behind his ear and wondered why he’d even noticed that Bellamy had a mole behind his ear.

He was rudely interrupted by his alarm going off and, as if someone had electrocuted him, Bellamy jolted awake. He looked around disorientedly and relaxed when he saw Finn behind him. Finn who was, most definitely, freaking out internally.

“Morning,” he said roughly with a sleepy blush covering his cheeks. Finn nodded sharply.

“Yeah, we should get going,” he said quietly and ignored the look of confusion on Bellamy’s face. “We have school.”

 

The rest of the day continued in the same fashion. Finn and Bellamy drove to school in silence. Scratch that, Finn drove to school in silence while _Bellamy_ decided that that wasn’t good enough and spent the entire time talking. Finn wanted to jump in, to tease him and all the things he’d done yesterday, but he felt as if something was different. He was different. Bellamy seemed to sense that no matter how much he talked Finn would be a stony wall of silence.

When they reached school Bellamy had given up.

They parted ways with a small nod in each others direction. As Finn made his way toward english Octavia caught up with him and hooked her arm in his.

“You big ol’ slut,” she said affectionately, and Finn looked up at her in alarm.

“What?” he asked and wondered if the words ‘Slept with Bellamy Blake’ were written all over his body.

Octavia laughed. “I heard that Roma and you hooked up last week,” she told him. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.”

“Oh,” Finn said and relaxed. “No, that’s not true. I mean, we made out in 6th grade but that was just cause everyone dared us to.”

Octavia grinned. “I know,” she told him. “I was the one who dared her.”

She fished out her phone and out of the corner of his eye he could see her answering a text.

“Bellamy stayed with you last night,” she said casually, and Finn didn’t know if it was in relation to the text or if she just made it her mission to know where her brother was at all times.

He shrugged. “It was too late to drive him home,” he mumbled.

The dilemma in his head reappeared and haunted him all through english. Octavia tried to get his attention, but his mind was never far away from Bellamy and the way his hair stood in the morning.

“What has made you so incredibly sour,” Octavia asked him when she couldn’t take his silence anymore. They were waiting for the rest of their group in the caféteria and Finn couldn’t think of a worse place to have this conversation.

Finn bit his lip, thought of Bellamy and the fact that he had thought about him for the better part of the day. Hell, better part of the month, he just hadn’t realised it until now.

“I think I might like someone. A guy,” he said finally and the butterflies and dread in his stomach doubled.

“Oh,” Octavia said in surprise. “Why didn’t you just say that?”

Finn looked at her, looking as surprised as she was. “I kinda just realised,” he confessed. “And I’ve never liked a guy before.”

“Oh, from personal experience I can tell you that it’s not that bad,” Octavia said with a small smile. “I mean, they can be idiots sometimes, but when they like you back it’s pretty great.”

Finn felt his worries fade out. “Yeah?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Octavia confirmed. “So, who is he?”

There was no way Finn was telling her that. “No way,” he said and shook his head. “Secret.”

“Not fair,” Octavia replied with a wide grin. “This will just make me even more determined to find out.”

“Find out what?” Clarke asked as she sat down in front of them and put down a tray filled with food.

Finn glared at Octavia, daring her to say anything and with a annoyed look she replied that she’d heard rumours that Harper from her gym class were dating someone from Mount Weather High. Apparently it was the talk of the school.

Clarke proved a welcome distraction for both Finn and Octavia because it gave Octavia someone to talk to and Finn even more time to think.

Raven and Bellamy joined them a little while later and to Finn’s surprise Raven chose to sit next to Octavia instead of her usual spot next to him. It left Bellamy to take the last seat and after a moment’s hesitation he sat down. Their shoulders brushed and electricity sparked throughout Finn’s body. He cast a quick glance at Bellamy, who was looking right back at him and gave him a quick, uncertain smile. Finn mutely returned it.

The rest of their lunch passed in a blur with teasing remarks from Raven, loud laughs from Octavia and Clarke and Bellamy’s shoulder pressed up against him. Finn was really happy. The only thing that bothered him was the feelings he now knew he held for Bellamy and the fact that he didn’t know how to handle them yet.

Still, when the day was over and Bellamy asked if he wanted to hang out Finn said “Okay”.

 

“Octavia, I don’t know if I’m supposed to be here-”

“Don’t be idiotic, the group’s for everyone except judgemental assholes,” Octavia interrupted. “And besides, if you’re in some ‘I like dudes’ panic this is the place to be. Come on, we’re gonna be late!”

Octavia dragged Finn into the classroom and Finn was surprised over the amount of people inside. They were all chatting amongst themselves, and Octavia left him standing in the doorway and ran over to a group of girls, which embraced her. Finn was pretty sure he had math with a few of them. In the corner of his eye he saw a familiar figure.

“Bellamy,” Finn said in surprise.

Bellamy turned his head and his eyes widened almost comically. Finn walked up to him.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

“I know the idiots in charge,” Bellamy shrugged, and in an instant both Miller and Monty were by his side.

“Idiots, no,” Miller said cheerfully, “Eccentric-”

“Maybe,” Monty finished for him. “Hi, Monty Green, I’m the current president of the Gay Straight Alliance, this is my worse half and vice president Nathan Miller. We are very pleased to see you here. Button?”

He held up a box and when Finn peeked inside he was overwhelmed by the large selection of buttons available. They came in a multitude of of colours and they all had different slogans written on them. Finn guessed some of them were of flags, but there were no flags he’d ever seen before.

“I don’t even know what half of these are,” Finn confessed.

Monty only smiled. “That’s okay. It’s what we’re here for. Just take a handful and decide later if you wanna wear one. I’ve got plenty.”

Finn smiled and caught a glipse of a button on Monty’s shirt. “Ace, with a super cute face,” he read out loud.

“Miller made it for me,” Monty said with a faint blush on his cheeks.

“Not as good as mine though,” Miller jumped in and threw his arm around Monty’s shoulder, “Right, Bellamy?”

Both Finn and Bellamy looked down on the button proudly displayed on Miller’s chest. Smiling back at them was a picture of Demi Lovato and Bellamy let out a pained noise.

“Isn’t it great?” Miller said with a wide smirk, taking in Bellamy’s reacation.

Bellamy hid his face in his hands and shook his head. “Demisexual,” he whispered in disbelief and both Monty and Miller burst out laughing.

“I’ve been waiting for this for so long,” Miller gasped and wiped the tears from his eyes. “It was even better than I imagined.”

Finn looked between the three boys and tried to not feel too out of place. They traded banter back and forth so quickly Finn had trouble keeping up, and it was obvious they’d known each other for a long time. Jealousy spread through Finn before he realised that it was childish and that it wouldn’t help him if he felt like that. Monty checked his watch and jumped up and down on the balls of his feet and told them to sit down.

“You wanna sit with me?” Finn asked and clapped Bellamy on the back. “I don’t know anyone else.”

“You know everyone,” Bellamy mumbled.

Finn gave him a small smile. “Not as well as you,” he replied. “Come on, I’m not that horrible to be around, right?”

He said it casually, so that Bellamy wouldn’t know that he actually wanted to know the answer. Fortunately for him Bellamy smiled and threw an arm around him.

“Only sometimes,” he promised and Finn tried to ignore his hearts furious pounding.

“Asshole,” he muttered, and tried to get himself free of Bellamy’s grip.

Bellamy just looked at him, and it made the hair on Finn’s neck stand. There was a lot of people in the tiny classroom, and there wasn’t a lot of room to sit. Bellamy moved his chair closer to Finn to make room for a girl Finn thought was named Costia, and when he sat down he was pressed up tightly against Finn.

Monty started the meeting with a wide smile and a bounce Finn hadn’t seen in a person before. He welcomed the people who had been there before back and the ones who was there for the first time. Then he talked a bit about why there was a GSA and shared a tiny story about himself and his sexuality. Then he opened it up to the floor and everyone who wanted to say something, anything really, was welcomed to. Most of them talked about accepting who they were and feeling left out, that they didn’t fit.

“I’ve never really thought about it, you know,” Octavia shrugged. “I like who I like and does what feels good.”

“I do not need to hear this,” Bellamy said loudly, and there was scattered laughter throughout the group. It was obvious that this was a common theme during the meetings. Finn liked the obvious camaraderie everyone in the classroom had. He wanted to be a part of it. 

After the meeting Bellamy walked Finn to his car. Octavia was driving him home, but she wanted to talk to some of her friends before they left.

“Finn… you do know that I’m gay, right?” Bellamy asked when they stopped at Finn’s car.

Finn’s eyes flew up to look at Bellamy and he tried to hide his surprise. He had a sneaking suspicion it wasn’t working very well.

“You never said anything,” Finn said quietly and just as Bellamy opened his mouth there was a loud honk behind him.

“Come on, loser, I ain’t waiting all day,” Octavia grinned. Bellamy’s gaze didn’t waver from Finn’s face and Finn could see him holding his breath. When Finn didn’t say anything his shoulders slumped slightly and he gave Finn a quick smile.

“You don’t have to say anything right now,” he said quickly. “I just thought you should know.”

“Bellamy, no, wait,” Finn started, but Bellamy was already in the car.

Octavia looked searchingly at Finn, who probably looked horriby desperate. Something that looked like revelation appeared on her face and Finn’s chest tightened considerably. She gave him a solemn nod before painting her face in her usual, blinding smile. She gave Bellamy a punch in the shoulder as they drove away.

Finn was left alone and confused in the parking lot. The words Bellamy had told him spinning in his mind. He felt stupid for not saying anything, for just standing there like an idiot. Bellamy had told him something private and trusted Finn to understand, to accept. It kinda bothered Finn that Bellamy thought he needed to worry, but at the same time he understood. Not that Finn would ever hate him for something like this, newly discovered feelings or not.

Still, despite Bellamy’s worry there was an inkling of hope stirring in Finn’s chest.

“How was it,” Raven mumbled when he walked into her room that evening. She was laying on her bed and looked half asleep. She had both her eyes closed but opened one of them to peered at Finn where he was standing in her doorway.

Finn tried to find the proper words. “It was…” he began, and ended it all with a shrug.

“Wow, thanks for the visual,” Raven said sarcastically. “You really paint a picture.”

Finn smiled crookedly. “I’m a man of many words,” he agreed and jumped up on the bed with her.

She protested weakly before making room for him.

“What’s up?” she asked, obviously seeing something was wrong.

Finn buried his head in a fluffy white pillow. Thought about it. Dragged it out.

“Bellamy,” he said finally, words muffled by the fabric. “I think I like him.” He looked up from the pillow at Raven, who was staring into the ceiling. Finn waited for her to process what he had just said.

“I’ve been dating Octavia for two months,” she said instead.

Finn stared at her, mouth slightly agape. She refused to look at him and kept her eyes firmly on the ceiling.

“Raven,” Finn said loudly, “This was my big revelation, and, also, fuck you, two months?”

Raven nodded in embarrassment.

“We’ve fooled around since the first post game party,” she mumbled, with a deep blush covering her face.

“ _Three_  months?” Finn gaped.

“Yeah,” she squeaked.

She still refused to look at him, but Finn could see her fingers fidgeting with the fabric of her covers. She was nervous.

”You never told me,” he said calmly. He wasn’t feeling hurt, it was just weird to not know everything about Raven. Though he supposed that he had been keeping things from her lately as well. ”I’m happy for you,” he added, as if that wasn’t clear.

Tension left Raven’s body. ”Thanks,” was all she said.

They laid in silence for a while as they both thought over what the other had told them. Finn could see things he’d missed before. The closeness of Octavia and Raven. The way Octavia’s arm was always wrapped around Raven’s shoulders. There was a lot more, but Finn had been to blind to see them before.

”So, Bellamy,” Raven interrupted his thoughts. ”When did that happen?”

Finn sighed and turned around so that he laid on his back next to Raven. ”Two weeks, maybe,” he said with a shrug. ”Maybe longer, but I didn’t realise until two weeks ago.”

Raven hummed lowly and tilted her head to look at him.

”He like you back?” she asked, and Finn felt a faint blush cover his cheeks.

”I don’t know,” he mumbled.

Raven hummed again, and that’s all they said until five minutes later when they heard the bell to the front door ring.

”Finn, my pride and joy, you have a visitor,” their mum called out.

Finn frowned and rolled off the bed with little to no grace. He tumbled down and froze at the bottom of the stairs when he saw Bellamy standing in the doorway.

”Bellamy,” he said in surprise. ”What are you doing here?”

It was drizzling outside and a thin layer of water covered Bellamy’s hair and shoulders. ”I took Octavia’s car,” he explained and behind him Finn could see where he had parked in their driveway. Finn took the final step off the stairs and walked up to him.

”I just wanted to…” Bellamy started. ”I mean, I-”

”It’s okay, dude,” Finn hurried to say. ”What you said, I mean. You know I don’t mind?”

Bellamy’s mouth spread in a wide smile and he nodded in relief.

”Yeah, ’course,” he said.

”Good,” Finn said and smiled as widely as he could. ”I would hate for you to think that I wouldn’t…”

”I would never think that, Finn,” Bellamy promised.

There was a pitter patter of noise against the roof as the rain kept pouring down and Bellamy’s jacket, which had been a light denim colour, was almost black.

”I hate to impose, boys,” said an amused voice from behind Finn and Marie popped out her head from the living room. ”But you should really invite Bellamy in since it looks like you’ll be staring at each other in silence for a while.”

Finn blushed heavily and when he looked at Bellamy he could see a similar shade of red upon his cheeks.

”You wanna?” he asked hopefully and Bellamy shrugged in response.

”I could,” he said and took a step in. They met Raven at the top of the stairs and she gave Finn a thumbs up and a very pointed look.

Later that night Finn curled up next to Bellamy again, this time face to face, and with a gentle hand he reached out to brush the hair form Bellamy’s eyes.

”It’s getting long,” he whispered hoarsely.

Bellamy closed his eyes and hummed in agreement. ”Want me to cut it?” he asked and Finn shrugged.

”You look good either way,” he replied.

Bellamy opened his eyes and looked straight at Finn. He didn’t say anything, but Finn got the impression that he had said too much. He withdrew his hand. Bellamy reached out and stopped him halfway, so that their hands were intertwined on the bed between them. Finn held his breath and watched Bellamy’s eyes search his face for something that Finn wasn’t sure he had. After a while Bellamy let out an amused smile. His breath was hot against Finn’s cheek.

”Goodnight, Finn,” was all he said.

 

Another party. This time Octavia had invited close to the entire school to their place, and Bellamy was trying to navigate through drunk teenagers as best as he could. He sighed deeply when he stepped on another crushed beer can. There was a slight buzz coursing through his veins and he silently thanked his secret vodka stash behind his collection of Harry Potter books. Octavia wouldn’t touch those books since the challenge of '11, and he doubted that their mom even knew what Harry Potter was. Perfect hiding place for everything he didn’t want his family to find.

He looked around the living room, desperate to find someone he wanted to talk to. Monty and Miller were cuddling in an armchair, and Bellamy knew better than to interrupt the two of them. Octavia was in a wild conversation with Lexa, who looked less than pleased at the stuff she was hearing. Bellamy knew better than to get in between them as well. Costia, Lexa’s girlfriend was watching the two of them with a fond smile.

He found Clarke was sitting with Finn and Raven on the floor next to the doors leading out to the backyard. They were talking to a girl with tousled hair who looked like she’d rather be somewhere else. Jealousy spread through Bellamy and before he knew it he was standing in front of them.

Finn smiled at him, eyes blurry and cheeks rosy. He was holding a beer in his hands and had his arm wrapped around the girl comfortably.

”Bellamy,” he said happily. ”This is Anya. She paints.”

”Finn, no more of your friends,” Anya complained. ”You already tricked me into leaving-”

”Desctruction part two, I know,” Finn finished for her and rolled his eyes. ”Devastating. I’m sure it’ll still be there tomorrow.”

”You’re dead to me,” Anya muttered.

Bellamy watched the easy way in which they bantered and wondered how well they really knew each other. He couldn’t recall if Finn had ever mentioned her before, so how close could they really be? He nodded politely toward her in any case, and got a pained grimace back.

”Wanna sit, Bellamy?” Finn asked and looked at him openly. Feelings hit Bellamy so deep that they hurt and he shook his head slightly. Finn’s mouth pressed together in disappointment. "Alright, boring," he said and turned back toward Anya.

 

They were laying outside in Bellamy’s backyard, sharing one of Bellamy’s cigarettes and during the evening Finn had somehow managed to line himself up against the length of Bellamy’s body. His body was burning hot in the chilly air and Bellamy thought he could feel Finn’s heartbeat against his ribcage. It was a slow and steady rhythm and Bellamy felt his eyelids grow heavy.

Without thinking he grabbed the cigarette from between Finn’s lips and took one last drag before he put it out.

“It’s late,” he commented for no reason at all, and Finn hummed in agreement.

“It’s been late for the last five hours,” he replied. “I think we’re venturing over to early.”

Bellamy smiled and in the corner of his eye he saw Finn stare at him. It was honest and open and filled with emotions he’d never seen on Finn’s face before. As always Finn’s presence made him warm inside and he closed his eyes to take it all in.

“Can I ask you something and could you give me an honest answer?” Bellamy asked.

There was a questioning hum coming from Finn and Bellamy turned his head to look at him. Their noses almost touched, but for once it didn’t bother Bellamy. It all felt exceptionally normal, which should’ve bothered him more.

“Do you like cheerleading?”

A small smile spread across Finn’s face. “It’s alright,” he said and tilted his head toward the stars. Bellamy did the same. “It’s not what I want to spend my life doing, but I don’t mind it.”

“But if Octavia hadn’t asked you wouldn’t be doing it now.” It was a statement, not a question.

Finn sighed deeply. “Why are you wondering?” he asked and trailed his fingers across Bellamy’s wrist.

“Raven said you like to make other people happy,” Bellamy said slowly and felt the fingers on his arm freeze slightly, before continuing their path up and down Bellamy’s skin.

“Everyone likes to make other people happy, Bellamy,” Finn replied.

“Yeah, I know,” Bellamy said, but that wasn’t was this was about. “I just wonder if you ever do things to make _you_  happy.”

There was no reply and after a few minutes Bellamy forgot that he was wating for one. He closed his eyes in the cool night air and barely moved when Finn turned into a more comfortable position. The hand on his wrist disappeared and there was only a cold imprint left.

Finn rubbed his nose against Bellamy’s shoulder in a slow, sluggish fashion and Bellamy felt a small smile curl in the corners of his mouth.

“Can I try something?” Finn whispered.

Bellamy felt Finn’s fingers grip his jaw and gently twist his head to the side.

“Wha-” was all he got out before Finn’s lips touched his.

They were cold and nervous against his, and he nipped carefully against Bellamy’s bottom lip until Bellamy got on board and opened up. Bellamy couldn’t believe what was happening. His heart was racing in his ears and everything came down to Finn’s fingers around his jaw and his mouth on Bellamy’s. Tentatively he opened his mouth.

Finn let’s out an appreciatve sound against Bellamy’s lips and pressed closer. He took a deep breath against Bellamy’s lips and swung a leg over his body. Bellamy gasped as Finn tangled his hand into Bellamy’s hair and pulled him closer. The hand gripping Bellamy’s jaw never loosened. Then Finn pushed his hips down and everything around Bellamy turned black. He gripped Finn’s hips and pulled him down. Finn moaned against his mouth and Bellamy nearly bit his lip hard enough to bleed. Finn’s breath was hot against his mouth as he licked Bellamy’s lips before adjusting his angle. Bellamy accepted everything Finn gave him and let his tongue slide over Finn’s upper lip before biting down on the lower one.

“Fuck,” Finn whispered and Bellamy hummed in agreement. “More, Bellamy. Please, just... more.”

“Yeah?” Bellamy breathed against Finn’s mouth. “You want more?”

Their noses knocked together as Finn nodded violently with every press down with his hips.

Bellamy reached out and grabbed the hem of Finn’s shirt, and somehow that hiked it higher up over his waist, and Bellamy wasted no time reaching further, touching as much of Finn’s skin as he could. His fingers trailed over pale skin and ribs, pressed down over nipples and he smirked slightly when Finn buried his face in Bellamy’s neck to muffle his gasp. Bellamy let of hand fall from his torso and pressed it between both their legs and up against Finn’s thickening length pressed up against his thigh.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Finn moaned and pressed back against Bellamy’s hand.

Without second thought on who might see or that it probably was a really stupid idea, Bellamy fumbled with the button on Finn’s jeans and forced his hand inside. Bellamy jacked him off, rough and dirty, and too quick for their first time. The angle was all wrong, and his hand was trapped between skin and fabric, but tonight he didn’t have the patience. He wanted to see Finn come undone, fast.

There was a crash inside that snapped them both back to reality. Finn sat up in one quick motion and his face lit up from the light that shone from Bellamy’s living room. Bellamy felt something deep in his stomach when he saw Finn’s red, swollen lips and tousled hair. Anyone who saw him now would know exactly what he had been doing.

The thought made him strangely proud.

“Are you guys still out there?” Raven called out.

Finn rubbed his fingers over his mouth. “Fuck,” he said lowly and the pride and heat in Bellamy’s chest turned cold. Finn got up from Bellamy’s lap and brushed off his hands against his pants before he stumbled into the house. Leaving Bellamy frustrated and, even worse, alone.

 

Two days later Bellamy woke up to the shrieking sound of his alarm and he immediately regretted doing so. His head was pounding furiously and his heart was aching. There was a body laying next to him and he had been too drunk last night to remember a name. His hair was shaggy and brown and for a moment Bellamy’s heart was racing, but the guy was covered in tattoos. Bellamy suspected that he had been an ill timed replacement for someone.

He pushed at the sleeping man next to him. “Time to leave,” he muttered and got out of bed. He pulled on whatever clothes was closest to him and stumbled out into the hallway. Octavia’s bedroom was opposite his and he knocked roughly on the door.

“Octavia,” he mumbled. “School.” He went back into his bedroom just in time to see tall, dark and not Finn pull on his pants.

“I know,” he said as Bellamy opened his mouth. “Time to leave.”

He passed Bellamy without a word, only gave him a quick kiss on the mouth and then he was gone. Bellamy still didn’t know his name. His mouth felt like it was still covered in something dead and he quickly walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he got back he checked his phone and saw it filled with texts from Finn he would never answer.

When he was done, Bellamy entered Octavia’s bedroom to find her ready for school, dressed in a red leather jacket.

“Where did you get that?” he asked in confusion and Octavia shrugged.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about, big brother, this one’s been mine for ages,” she said, kissed him quick on the cheek and sprinted down the stairs.

Bellamy followed just as quick, stomach churning at the motions. “I know I’ve seen it somewhere before,” he pressed.

“I’m gonna be late for school,” Octavia called back and jumped in her car. She made it halfway out the driveway before she put it in park. With an amused smile Bellamy walked up to her.

“Forgot something?” he asked sweetly.

“I forgot you’re supposed to ride with me,” she said sheepishly. Things had been tense between them since the party, and Bellamy knew that she had a feeling something was wrong, and therefore tried to keep up pretenses that everything was fine.

“You have a hickey on your neck,” was all he said.

They arrived at school and were immediately met by Raven. Bellamy barely had time to say hi before she grabbed his hand and pushed something against it. When he looked down he saw that it was the keys to Lola.

“Asshole,” was all she said before turning around and looped her arm around Octavia’s shoulders.

“Why are you wearing my jacket?” she asked Octavia as they walked away. Bellamy registered the information way too late and wondered how he couldn’t have seen it before.

He walked into school alone and tensed remarkably when he saw a familiar figure waiting by his locker. Finn was twisting the strap of his backpack in his hands and searched for something down the hall. Bellamy’s heart clenched when he realised he might be waiting for him.

He took off in the opposite direction and was five minutes late for history.

He chose not to eat with the others that day. Instead he caught up with Atom, Monty and Miller who were all mutedly surprised to see him. Bellamy felt like an asshole for not spending more time with them and swore to himself that he’d do that from now on. There was a constant buzzing from his phone from Finn, Clarke and Octavia. He didn’t reply to any of them.

When he got home later that day Octavia was waiting on his bed, drinking what looked like his secret stash. So much for secret.

“You’re dating Raven,” Bellamy said to fill the silence.

Octavia raised her glass in a toast and downed it. “You’re a fucking genius,” she said. “And you’re in love with Finn.”

Bellamy sighed and approached the bed. He sat down on the floor and leaned against it as he reached for the vodka bottle Octavia had been filling her glass with.

“You knew that already,” he said and took a large sip.

There was a hum of agreement from Octavia.

“We kissed,” Bellamy said finally. “A fucking lot more than kissed actually, and then he bailed.”

“He wants to talk to you,” Octavia said. “It’s all he talked about in english. How he needed to talk to you.”

“I know,” Bellamy mumbled. “He’s been texting me.”

There was a moment of silence. Octavia grabbed the bottle of vodka before he could react and he could hear her slightly disgusted groan as she took another sip.

“He’s unhappy,” Octavia said quietly.

Bellamy closed his eyes. “That’s what you do when someone you love hurts you, right? You hurt them right back.”

“That’s very immature of you.”

That earned Octavia a broken laugh. “Yeah, well I never said I was proud of it.”

Octavia didn’t reply, and for a long while there was a thick silence between them. It gave Bellamy plenty of time to think of what had happened the past three days and how majorly fucked he felt. He wondered how Finn was doing.

“Raven was right,” Octavia said finally. “You are an asshole.”

She got off his bed. Bellamy stared into the wall and heard his door slam shut. He kinda hated her for being right, he just didn’t want to admit it.

 

Finn walked into the art studio ten minutes before class started to find Clarke and Anya making out. It was so unexpected that instead of the polite thing to do, which would’ve been to back out of the classroom, make some noise and then go back in, he just said, “Oh shit!”

The jumped apart and looked incredibly guilty, which in turn made Finn smirk widely.

“You little,” he said and pointed at Anya. “I knew I got you to that party way too easy.”

Anya, who never in her life would admit to liking anything, blushed.

“Fuck off, Collins,” she said and ducked down behind her easel. Clarke was also sporting a faint blush, but she also looked amazingly victorious. Finn gave her a subtle thumbs up and she grinned widely at him.

After class ended Finn waited for Clarke as she said goodbye to Anya. It was all shared whispers and hand holding and Clarke sneaking in a kiss before she turned around to leave.

“So,” Finn said as they walked down the hallway. “You and Anya, huh?”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Eloquent,” she said and bumped into him playfully.

“How many pre-art class make outs have you had that I wasn’t aware of?” Finn wondered with a grin as they walked up to Clarke’s locker.

“ _Finn_ ,” Clarke said with a faint blush colouring her cheeks.

“Yes, princess?” Finn teased her. “No, but really. How long did it take for you to make a move?”

“How do you know it wasn’t Anya?” Clarke asked curiously.

Finn snorted out loud. “Yeah, like she’d ever get out of the paint fumes long enough to form a proper sentence,” he said. “Do you know how long it took for her to do anything other than grunt at me?”

Clarke laughed. “It was during the party,” she confessed. “It’s all pretty new.”

The mention of the party made Finn’s smile fade. He had woken up the day after with a blinding headache and nothing but Bellamy on his mind. The confusion that had filled him when he left Octavia’s party, and Bellamy, had been gone and he had been sure that being with Bellamy was what he wanted.

Things might have moved a bit too fast for his taste, but there was no time for regret now. The things that had happened, happened. The only thing he regretted now was how things were with Bellamy. He hadn’t spoken to him since that night, not for his lack of trying.

“Maybe you should just tell him how you feel,” Clarke said.

Finn couldn’t even pretend he didn’t know who she was talking about. He’d tried almost everything to get Bellamy to talk to him, to explain, but it was to no use.

“He won’t return my calls, or my texts and every time he sees me he just turns the other way,” Finn said. “It’s been two weeks.”

It was hard not to sound bitter.

Clarke closed her locker with a loud crash. “Finn,” she said clearly. She grabbed his arm and forced him to look at her. “Bellamy is a stubborn idiot. Try harder.”

She looked so convinced that all it would take was to try a little bit harder that Finn almost believed her. He let out a small laugh and kissed her quickly on the cheek.

“I’ll go for cheesy,” he said and ran down the hallway. “He’ll go for that, right?”

“It’s you,” Clarke shouted after him, “I’m fucking sure you won’t have to do much.”

Finn gave her a thumbs up and narrowly escaped Mr Kane and his weak threat of detention for running in the corridor.

He would be late for second period, but he didn’t care. He was a man on a mission.

As the bell rang he pushed the front door to the school and walked out into the warm sun. He scouted the school grounds and let out a triumphant sound when he found who he was looking for. Monty and Miller were laying under a tree smoking what seemed to be good old fashioned cigarettes, but at the same time he knew Monty’s reputation and didn’t want to assume anything.

“Monty,” he said briskly, making the two of them look up in surprise. “I need your help.”

 

After lunch Bellamy got back to his locker to look for the homework he hadn’t done for Miss Byrnes class. He had barely been there for thirty seconds before there was a cough to his right. He cast a quick glance to the side and felt both ecstatic and depressed when he saw that it was Finn.

Finn looked nervously at him and fiddled with the strap of his backpack between every breath. “Can we talk?” he asked Bellamy unsurely, but with a tentative, shy smile.

“Can’t talk right now,” Bellamy replied quickly, “Got class. See you around though.” He was about to make a run for it just as Finn grabbed his arm.

“Stop being an ass and talk to me,” Finn said, and he almost looked angry.

Bellamy stopped digging through his locker and raised his eyebrows at Finn, indicating that he was listening. Finn had a faint blush covering his cheeks and he let go of Bellamy with an apologetic nod.

“So,” Finn said. “Haven’t seen you around lately.”

Bellamy hiked his bag higher up on his shoulder and looked impassively at Finn. Finn’s hair was a tousled mess as usual and his lips were pink from where he was biting down on them. Bellamy still fucking cared.

“I’ve been busy,” he said shortly. Finn looked quietly at him and gave him a small nod.

“Oh,” was all he said.

Bellamy gathered the last of his books and looked squarely at Finn.

“Did you want anything?” he asked and was painfully aware of how harsh his voice sounded. “‘Cause I really need to get to class.”

His voice was shaking and he tried not to look at Finn for too long, because then he’d really see him. He’d see how Finn’s careful smile faded and how his shoulders slumped. Bellamy decided to just come right out and say it.

“I really like you, Finn,” Bellamy said honestly. “And I’d rather not be your friend than be someone you use whenever you wanna get off.”

Finn let out a choked sound in the back of his throat and fiddled with his backpack once more. It felt like Bellamy was fucking up whatever he had planned to say, and he didn’t know if that was a good thing or not.

“You didn’t see my buttons,” Finn said quietly. He tugged pointedly at the strap of his backpack where Bellamy now could see a bright pink and purple button with the words 'I might be bi and I’m not afraid to try’ on it. Underneath it was another, plain white, one that said 'I ♥ Bellamy Blake’ In Finn’s messy scrawl.

“Monty helped me make the last one between first and second period,” Finn commented casually, but Bellamy could hear how nervous he was. “I think he just carries that button maker around. Miller had suggestions that were way more graphic and also rather insulting in most cases. Anyway, I thought this fit the situation a bit better.”

When Bellamy didn’t say anything, too busy opening and closing his mouth like an idiot, Finn let out a small sigh.“You wanna walk me to class, Bellamy Blake?”

Bellamy blinked, saw the hopeful smile on Finn’s face, and forced out a nod. Finn’s smile widened and he reached out his hand. It was warm and Bellamy could feel Finn’s pulse race against his palm. Bellamy gripped it firmer and together they walked down the hallway hand in hand.


End file.
